Benefitting from the almost unprecedented wealth of continuous coresidential and demographic data recorded in the Italian population register (together with data from municipal and parish vital registration records, parish censuses, and manuscript censuses), this study is designed to shed new light on the life course processes of coresidence. The interrelationships between coresidential circumstances and fertility, marriage, mortality and migration will be examined through the study of a rural Italian commune experiencing industrialization (1865-1911). By focusing on the behavior of individuals through time, and by comparing cohorts, characteristic patterns of coresidential experiences through the life course will be elucidated and changes in these patterns in response to early industrialization examined. Toward this end, historical research will also be conducted in order to identify the changing economic and social forces which affected people's choices of coresidential arrangement through their life course.